


"My Nightmares Are Usually About Losing You."

by we-killed-parker (wekilledparker)



Series: Prompt Fills from Tumblr [5]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, fake pine 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekilledparker/pseuds/we-killed-parker
Summary: (prompt fill from Tumblr)Forgetting about Cib's fear of heights, James convinced him to come on a mission. He regrets it before they can barely start the mission.





	"My Nightmares Are Usually About Losing You."

“I-I-I-I fucking haaate this.” Cib said in a sing-song voice as he shimmied across the girder.

James glanced over his shoulder from where he was setting up his sniper already, seeing Cib in a seated position with his bag of spotters equipment strapped across his back, straddling the beam and slowly pulling himself forward. “Dude, it’s like five feet, if you’d just walked across it would’ve taken three steps.”

“Yeah, but this way my center of gravity is lower, ergo I’m not going to fall.” He talked with the same singing lilt, drawing out his words as he continued to scoot forward. “This is straight out of my nightmares dude, why did I let you convince me to come along.”

James shook his head as he slid the scope into its slot and let the gun lean on its bipod stand. He did feel a little guilty for asking Cib to come along, he could’ve managed this whole mission on his own, but in James’ defense it had hardly taken any effort at all to convince Cib to tag along. Unfortunately he had forgotten just how bad Cib’s fear of heights was and being nearly at the top of a partially constructed building wasn’t helping at all. It was nice to have company and someone to help carry equipment though.

“Almost there,” James could hear Cib singing to himself still, a means to keep himself from freaking out it seemed. “Alright. Now to stand up again.”

Looking back on the situation, James regretted not sparing ten seconds to help Cib get to his feet from the awkward position on the girder, but instead he felt his stomach drop as he heard a yelp from Cib as his hands scrambled across the plywood James was standing on, turning just in time to see Cibs hands and one foot falling out of sight, dragged down by the weight of the bag.

“Cib!” He screamed as he dove to the edge of the platform. He was too late though, Cib already lay sprawled on the cement of the floor ten feet below, completely limp and his back arched awkwardly from the duffel bag crushed beneath him. James yelled his name again, but there was no sound or movement in response. A litany of “no no no no,” fell from his lips as his adrenaline spiked. _Not like this, not Cib_. He didn’t even think to go back across the beam to the ladder they had climbed up, choosing instead to grab the beam and drop directly down next to Cib. He dropped to his knees and immediately unclipped the strap of the bag and threw it aside, simultaneously pressing his fingers to Cibs neck and his ear to his chest, feeling and listening for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found it, Cibs heart still pumping strong.

He had just closed his eyes for a moment when Cib suddenly sucked in a loud breath, rolling onto his side as he gasped and coughed painfully, trying to get air back into his lungs. James grasped at his shoulder, supporting him and rubbing his back as he wretched into the cement.

“Holy fuck dude, that knocked the air right out of me.” Cib finally managed to cough out, resting his forehead on the ground.

“Is that all? Dude, you just fell like ten feet and didn’t catch yourself, are you hurt?” James nervously ran his hands all over Cibs chest and up his arms, feeling for any sort of injury until Cib batted his hands away.

“Stop, I’m fine.” He tried to prove his point by pushing himself up, but winced as he put weight on his shoulder. “Ah, nope. Nevermind. Definitely wrenched my shoulder or something.”

James pushed the duffle bag away and encouraged Cib to lay back. Cib groaned as he looked up at the beam above him. “Like I said, this is straight out of my nightmares.”

“Yeah man, mine too.” James said automatically. 

Cib squinted at him. “I didn’t know you were afraid of heights too.”

James thought back on what had just been said and realized what he had agreed with. “Oh, uh- no, I’m not, it’s just-” _Shit, that is not what I meant to say, think of something else._ What he said was genuine, but this wasn’t the best time to be having that conversation. Or maybe? _Fuck it, why not._ “My nightmares are usually about losing you.”

Cib looked at him thoughtfully before breaking out into a smile, eyes squinting shut. “D’aww, I knew you were a big softy under that warrior shell.” He laughed, playfully slapping at James’ face.

“And if you tell anyone, I’ll throw you off this building. Now get up, I’m taking you home.”


End file.
